


Ocean Dance

by Kinrai



Category: Moana (2016), Moana - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Massage, Ocean, Ocean Sex, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The tags sound kinky but it's a fluffy story really, Vaginal Sex, Water, deep, deep penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinrai/pseuds/Kinrai
Summary: The Ocean doesn't let the people it has chosen go easily. And Moana wouldn't have it any other way.ORThe Ocean and Moana have a very special relationship.





	Ocean Dance

It was starting to rain.

That was the first thing Moana noticed as she exited the fale tele in the middle of the village with her parents. She laughed delightedly, eyes shining as the rain ran down her hair in rivulets. Moana turned bright eyes to her parents, a question shining in her eyes. 

Tui and Sina smiled and nodded at her wordless question. With a laugh, Moana spun around and raced into the verdant greenery, bare feet barely touching the ground as water cascaded down around her.

The smell of the rain and forest around her filled her nose as she sprinted through the foliage, her footsteps beating in time with the deluge of water pattering down around her. Moana ran for a while, luxuriating in the feel of the rain against her skin, the ground gradually flattening out as she burst through the border of brush onto the edge of a cliff, the ocean waves crashing against the rocks at the bottom tumultuously. 

With not a single pause in her step, she threw herself off the cliff into thin air, plummeting towards the rocks below. The wind roared in her ears and the rain pattered down on her back, her hair streaming out behind her like a long black ribbon as she fell towards the rocks below. 

As Moana fell towards the unforgiving rocks, a bright streamer of water surged up from the sea below to catch her, Moana gracefully diving into the water with nary a ripple on the surface. She floated peacefully in the watery embrace, the ocean closing tight around her as she hovered above the rocks. The liquid around her pulled back, and tossed her into the sea. Moana swum up then, her head breaking the surface in a glorious explosion of water as she gave an exuberant yell, adrenaline surging through her veins. 

The sea danced around her, almost laughing as it spun, and Moana felt it tug at her clothes playfully, swirling around her mischievously as she cackled with delight. She splashed and twirled in the salty brine, dancing an unnamed dance with her friend. Moana grew fatigued after a while, muscles protesting a long, stressful day, and just floated on top of the water, staring at the grey clouds as rain continued to drizzle down. Moana felt her eyes begin to close… Then she felt water solidify around her ankle, and she was pulled down with a jerk, her relaxation cut off with a yelp as her head went under the waves.

She floated beneath the waves, the clear turquoise water unclouded, allowing Moana to see the incredible vista of underwater life. The sea around her bristled with uncountable numbers of fish, as well as a rainbow of coral, the beautiful life around her leaving Moana awestruck. A school of transparent jellyfish floated past, stingers waving in the current. A crab scuttled across the sea floor, snapping its claws at passing fish. Tiny minnows darted in and out of the coral around her, snapping up tiny particles of plant matter. A school of manta rays swam up to her, brushing against her hand and weaving through her legs on their journey.

Her lungs started to protest the lack of air, but Moana was too busy staring at the cornucopia of underwater life around her, amazement coloring her expression. The gentle caress of the ocean around her turned playful, tickling her ribs and feet lightly causing her to giggle and draw in a lungful of seawater. Moana panicked, and tried to swim for the surface, but her watery friend held her tight as she struggled. Moana gasped a frantic breath, then realized she was having no trouble breathing, and her struggles died down. The sea around her seemed to almost shake with laughter, and tickled her sides again, slipping around her hands as she jerked and tried to fight the sea off, the feathery light touch of the sea wracking her frame with uncontrollable laughter. 

The ocean's touch gradually turned from playful to relaxed, the sea around her growing calm and still once more. Moana floated there for a while, slowly letting the burdens of chief float away in the current. The ocean held her tight in a close embrace, the water around her turning a green-ish blue as the ocean started to focus more of its attention on her.

She floated there for a while, her mind blank as she was finally able to relax. The ocean around her pushed against the tight muscles in her shoulders, kneading out the tension. The ministrations of the ocean gradually went lower, massaging her lower back and thighs. Moana moaned as the tension there was kneaded, a small amount of cloudy fluid spilling out from inside of her lower lips. The ocean paused in its massage, and Moana tensed up as she realized what had happened. There was a pause, then the sea came alive around her once more. She relaxed back into the attentions of her friend, mind going blank as the pain floated away.

A gradual pressure applied itself to the inside of her relaxed legs, spreading them slowly as she floated there. She came abruptly back to reality as there was a slight nudge against her vulva, her eyes opening as she flailed briefly, the ocean pausing in its ministrations. There was a sense of anticipation in the aqua around her as she considered, before relenting and leaning back into the sensual embrace of the ocean around her.

The deep blue sea around her started massaging her limp form again as she floated in its gentle embrace. The gentle nudge against her lower lips returned, and her frame tensed up briefly, then relaxed. Moana’s mind was entirely focused on that small touch however. The water around her gently spread her lips with ghostly fingers, a ghostly cloud of liquid leaking from her mound.

The deep blue around her shook, and a light touch intruded into her sacred place, a liquid presence gently spreading her inner walls apart. Moana tensed as her sacred place was intruded upon, a bolt of arousal shooting through her still body. The aqua around her slowly stopped its massage, all its attention focused on the limp form of its chosen one. The cool green-blue liquid gently slipped deeper inside her body, Moana squirming slightly in pleasure as she was penetrated.

The water inside her flattened against her womb entrance. The small thread of water inside of her started to thicken slowly, spreading her vulva open and gradually filling her. Moana moaned, nerves alight with pleasure as her watery lover pleased her. The sea moved gently around her, rubbing her erogenous zones, the liquid inside her filling her every nook and cranny but not stretching her overly.

A gentle touch intruded against her back door, Moana freezing momentarily as the liquid slipped gently inside her other hole, the ring of her anus stretching slightly as her ass was invaded. The water spread her open, the azure liquid reaching deep inside her, pushing her walls apart gently. Moana gasped as lightning shook her body, the aqua inside her thickening, stretching her pleasurably.

The ocean paused in its gentle invasion of its chosen one, and Moana squirmed, trying to spread herself open on those watery tentacles. Said tentacles started to thicken as more essence flowed into them, stretching Moana’s holes wide open so the world could see inside her, Moana’s pink inner walls pulsing as her watery lover stretched her. 

The watery tentacles inside her started to move, Moana’s toes curling as the sea began properly pleasuring her, the thick watery tentacles inside her rubbing against the thin wall of flesh that separated them as they plumbed Moana’s hidden depths. 

The tentacles inside her pulsed in time Moana’s heartbeat, and indeed, the very ocean around her seemed to beat in time with her heart, the brine around her pressing close and holding her tight in a lovers embrace. The tentacle inside her vagina pushed deep inside her, butting gently up against her cervix. Moana cried out, her toes curled, and her body tensed up as she shuddered through an orgasm, the ocean holding her tight as her mind blanked from the tsunami of pleasure crashing over her.

Moana gradually came back to herself, the ocean still buried deep inside of her, both her entrances stretched and pleasurably full. The tentacle in her vagina started moving slowly, wiggling very gently against the entrance to her womb. Moana froze, shudders racking her body as the strange, but not altogether unpleasant sensation permeated her body. The tentacle slimmed down and creeped through the entrance to her womb, trickling into her uterus.

The water in her womb swirled around, massaging the inner walls of Moana’s womb, swirling pleasurably inside her. The tentacle in her backside pushed deeper as well, the feeling of something intruding into somewhere that had never been touched sent Moana into convulsions of pleasure, her mind blanking as growing waves of pleasure cascaded over her mind, building and building. The ocean, seeing Moana’s body racked with multiple climaxes, swirled around her clitoris, pushing, prodding, vibrating. Moana’s mind went blank as a tidal wave of pleasure crashed over her, and Moana lost herself in it.

The ocean around her pulled out of her well-stretched holes and cradled Moana’s insensate form in a warm embrace. It slowly rose to the surface, cradling her insensate form. It had enjoyed dancing with Moana.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:I started off this with two goals.  
> One; No dialogue.  
> Two; Try and never use the same describing word twice.  
> I succeeded with One, and half-succeeded with two. Half the time I spent on this was looking up synonyms. I feel like Moana was a bit too passive in this one, but I couldn't come up with realistic ways for her to really do much once we got to the sex scene. I mean, what was she going to do? It's an ocean. It probably can't even orgasm. Gah. That frustrated me for a while, I'll admit, as it doesn't quite suit Moana's character. The no dialogue rule I set myself probably contributed to that, but it also contributed to the story overall so eh.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed my little brain-baby, it was my first time writing a fanfiction, and my first time writing anything explicit, but I think it came out okay. If you noticed any errors, feel free to pop them in the reviews below. If you have any feedback, feel free to toss that in the review section as well. If you have any flames, feel free to toss them! - I do so like s'mores. Many, MANY thanks to Arcane Reno for their invaluable help with editing and making the whole thing flow much smoother. You're on fire, you fluffy arcanine you.
> 
> -Kinrai


End file.
